


Tensión de cordel

by Marbius



Series: Schönes Mädchen aus dem All [23]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Birth Control, Bittersweet Ending, Break Up, Drama & Romance, F/M, Female Georg Listing, Gender or Sex Swap, Kissing, Masturbation, Secret Relationship, Slice of Life, Teen Angst, promise ring
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 16:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4144401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Parte 20] Es tirar y romper el lazo, o tirar más y ver hasta dónde llega la resistencia final.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tensión de cordel

**Tensión de cordel**

Sin saber bien cómo, dos meses habían transcurrido en el mismo tiempo que tomaba parpadear y darse cuenta que la vida seguía su curso, lo esperara uno o no.

Los gemelos habían crecido un par de centímetros como lo haría la hierba mala después de la lluvia, el cabello de Georgie volvía a rozarle las mejillas cuando se concentraba en su bajo, y hasta el propio Gustav notó cambios en su persona cuando una mañana despertó y se encontró con la novedad de que tendría qué comenzar a rasurarse el bigote y tres pelos ralos y muy rubios que le estaban creciendo en el mentón a modo de barba si es que no quería parecer vagabundo de poca monta.

—Ahora eres todo un hombre, juaz —se burló Tom cuando Gustav apareció aquella mañana de verano en la sala de ensayos y la leve pelusa color paja que un día antes decoraba su labio superior pareció haberse esfumado por el menor soplo de aire—. ¿Qué sigue, Macho Men? ¿Perder la virginidad?

—Tommm —lo amonestó su gemelo desde el otro lado de la habitación, media dona que constituiría su desayuno del día en la boca, el resto en su mano—. No empieces tan temprano.

—¿Qué? —Se encogió éste de hombros—. Sólo le estoy tomando el pelo. Además, es algo de lo que quiero saber al respecto. Así que… Gus, deléitanos con una respuesta.

—No es de tu incumbencia —bufó el baterista, como autómata, viendo de reojo a Georgie mientras ella de pronto parecía más concentrada que nunca en su instrumento—. Es privado, muy mío y de nadie más —agregó para dejarlo en claro que prefería no hablar de ello ahora ni nunca, pero el mayor de los gemelos no era precisamente conocido por aceptar un ‘no’ como respuesta y volvió a la carga.

—Oh, vamos, Gus. Hace semanas que terminaste con Lulú, nos puedes decir si entre ustedes dos pasó algo digno de contarse o-…

—Ugh, no —se cruzó Gustav de brazos y se negó en rotundo—. Mejor admite cuántas veces te masturbas al día y entonces me lo pensaré para decirte.

Para sorpresa suya y de los del resto en la sala…

—Depende del día y mi estado de ánimo —jugueteó Tom con el piercing de su labio inferior—, pero digamos que una vez en la mañana, otra en la ducha, ah, una para conciliar el sueño, muy importante para el buen descanso nocturno. También-…

—Lamento interrumpir —gruñó Georgie aún con la vista clavada en su bajo—, sólo quería recordarles que sigo en la habitación. Ya saben, una chica a la que no le interesa saber qué tan seguido se la menean sus compañeros de banda, así que apreciaría si botan el tema y se ponen serios. Es día de ensayo, no de confesiones sexuales… O lo que sea.

—Uhhh, Gustav preguntó, yo sólo aclaraba sus dudas, tampoco era para que te pusieras de malas —la chanceó Tom, sentándose a un lado de ella y continuando con sus bromas estúpidas, al parecer decidido a hacerla sonreír sin importarle que en esos momentos la bajista ya estuviera sufriendo de un severo caso de ceñitis frunciditus—. Lo que me recuerda, ¿entonces?

Gustav arqueó una ceja. —¿Qué?

—Dilo —se frotó el mayor de los gemelos las manos en un gesto que denotaba lo suculenta que encontraba la información futura a recibir—. Lo hiciste con Lulú, ¿sí o no? Una simple respuesta. Dos letras. ¡Ten valor, Schäfer!

Harto ya y decidido a quitárselo de encima, Gustav asintió una vez, y Tom silbó hasta hacerle doler los oídos a él y al resto de sus compañeros. —¡Lo sabía, joder que sí! ¡Tan santo no podías ser!

Lamiéndose los dedos luego de haber dado cuenta con el último mordisco de su dona, Bill denegó con la cabeza, seguro que un día de estos Georgie golpearía a su gemelo en la cabeza por imbécil. Viéndola por el rabillo del ojo y cómo la bajista apretaba los dedos alrededor del cuello de su bajo, no quedaba duda de ello.

—Buenos días a todos —interrumpió David Jost el alboroto de ese día—, sé que todos vienen con las pilas cargadas así que vamos a darles buen uso y trabajar en el disco porque…

—… un disco no se compone solo —repitieron a coro los cuatro integrantes de Tokio Hotel, cada uno con su propio tono de fastidio, no porque estuvieran hartos de pasar por segundo verano consecutivo sus vacaciones encerrados en un estudio de grabación, sino porque su ahora productor además de manager, se los repetía hasta el hastío y sin tregua de por medio.

—Lo sabemos, Dave —afirmó Georgie con suavidad, haciendo sonar su instrumento, y como todos los días en las últimas ocho semanas que tenían trabajando juntos, mantuvo la vista clavada en las cuerdas—. ¿Podemos sólo empezar de una vez?

Olvidando el tema que antes había dominado la conversación entre todos, el resto de la banda ocupó sus posiciones y dedicaron las siguientes horas en afinar los instrumentos y acoplar el sonido para empezar a grabar una de las canciones nuevas que pensaban incluir en el disco.

Desde extremos opuestos de la habitación, así Georgie hizo lo posible por darle a Gustav la espalda y éste a su vez le clavó la vista en la nuca, pidiendo perdón, perdón, perdón hasta que David le reclamó estar distraído y tuvo que bajar la mirada a sus manos que apretadas hasta tener los nudillos blancos, sostenían las baquetas.

Si bien tenso al grado de tener varias atmósferas de presión, el ensayo al menos fue productivo y eso era a fin de cuentas contaba.

Ya tendrían tiempo para disculparse de frente a frente.

 

—No, tengo que tomar el autobús o lo perderé y es el último que va a pasar hoy —fue la excusa que le dio Georgie a Gustav cuando al final del día, ya tarde en la noche y sin sol en el horizonte, el baterista le pidió quedarse para hablar un poco.

Metiendo su bajo dentro del estuche donde lo guardaba ahora que se quedaba en el estudio la mayor parte del tiempo (menos los domingos, el único día de la semana en el que descansaban por completo) y cerrando la cremallera, Georgie se preparó para partir, en lo absoluto sorprendida de la mano que asió la suya cuando se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a alejarse.

—¿Qué, Gustav? ¿Qué quieres? —Preguntó con voz trémula y el corazón encogido en su sitio.

—Quiero… No, tengo que hablar contigo, es importante —le dijo el baterista, pero en su tono había súplica y un ruego tácito de ‘por favor’.

—Mi autobús… Lo perderé si no voy ahora mismo a la parada y me quedo contigo… —Esgrimió Georgie otra vez su patética excusa—. Mamá no puede venir por mí y-…

—No importa —le cortó Gustav—. Franziska vendrá por mí y te llevaremos a tu casa. Lo… Habla conmigo. Hablemos. Extraño a mi mejor amiga —admitió, usando su pulgar para acariciar el dorso de la mano de la bajista.

Fueron las palabras o el gesto, quizá ambos, pero Georgie terminó por ceder. —Ok, pero…

—¿Pero?

—No quiero llorar, así que si te digo alto…

—Me callo, por supuesto —musitó Gustav.

Juntos salieron del estudio y en el camino se despidieron de los gemelos (aún incansables y agotando a David con preguntas referentes al álbum) y del propio Jost, prometiendo dormir temprano y estar de vuelta al día siguiente a la hora requerida.

Caminando después por la calle, juntos llegaron a una pequeña cafetería situada casi en la esquina y con apenas clientes. Gustav sugirió entrar porque como Franziska venía desde su trabajo de verano como niñera de un par de críos, hijos de unos amigos de sus padres y desde el otro lado del pueblo, podría tardar al menos unos veinte minutos.

—Espero no sea problema —murmuró Gustav, revolviendo el café que había pedido mientras dejaban pasar el tiempo y esperaban a su hermana. Frente a él y sorbiendo traguitos por medio de una pajilla de la coca-cola que había pedido, Georgie le restó importancia al asunto.

—Ninguno. Mamá sabe que el autobús hace una ruta larga, así que no me espera sino hasta más tarde. Mientras llegue antes de las diez o llame, no se enojará, uhm —bebió un poco más de su refresco antes de ir directo al grano—. Y bien, ¿de qué querías hablar conmigo?

Gustav suspiró. —No sé bien, verás… Sólo quería hablar contigo. No mentí cuando dije que extrañaba a mi mejor amiga —se atrevió a mirarla a los ojos y en el proceso vio que las mejillas de Georgie lucían de un sospechoso tono sonrosado.

—Y-Yo también t-te extrañé —admitió la bajista—, pero imaginé que no querrías dirigirme la palabra desde… Ya sabes, eso.

‘Eso’ referido como la tarde que dos meses antes había definido su situación actual, una en la que Georgie se encontraba de vuelta en la banda y grabando el disco con ellos, y también una en la que Gustav regresaba a la soltería luego de haber roto con Lulú a petición de la bajista. Menudo lío.

Y si bien sí habían hablado entre ellos dos desde entonces, no mucho había cruzado sus labios. Generalmente sólo intercambiaban palabras cuando los gemelos se encontraban de por medio o alguien más, pero incluso así era más que obvio que una pieza importante faltaba entre ambos y todo mundo podía percatarse de ello, puesto que su dinámica que sentía torcida y sin la chispa de antes. Hasta el propio David lo había notado, y con toda la sutileza que era posible de usar, les había sugerido a cada uno y a solas, que lo arreglaran o al menos lo dejaran atrás porque estaba arruinando la armonía antes reinante dentro de la banda peor que cuando los gemelos peleaban entre sí, y eso ya era bastante decir.

—Da igual, ya pasó —señaló Gustav lo obvio, atento al vapor que subía desde su taza y al exquisito aroma que llevaba a su nariz—, y como dije antes, no estoy enojado.

No mucho al menos. O enojado era quizá el adjetivo incorrecto, pues cada vez que Gustav pensaba en Lulú, sentía culpa y remordimiento en partes iguales sin dejar cabida al resto de los sentimientos que normalmente se lo comían a dentelladas. Si cerraba los ojos, podía evocar su voz a la perfección, pues cobarde y de paso pobre como para viajar hasta Hamburg y hacerlo en vivo y directo, había terminado con ella tal y como se había jurado no hacerlo: Por medio de una miserable llamada telefónica que no duró ni los cinco minutos. Apenas decirlo, Lulú calló y lo único que Gustav reconoció fueron pequeños sollozos que se prolongaron y adquirieron fuerza conforme él se disculpaba a trompicones mientras intentaba explicarse. De nada sirvió, porque en una nueva retahíla de ‘lo siento, Lulú, en verdad que sí’, la chica cortó la comunicación y jamás volvió a contestarle. Llamadas subsiguientes sólo lo dejaron con un feo sabor de boca, puesto que sus hermanos mayores lo imprecaron de malnacido y al final la madre de la chica le pidió lo más amable posible que se detuviera. Lulú estaría mejor sin él, y el baterista tuvo que darle la razón, disculpándose una última vez y borrando de su libreta de números el teléfono de Lulú de una vez y para siempre.

Un final muy amargo para un romance tan dulce que Gustav asociaría después a la idea de no merecer.

—¿Ella…? —Georgie carraspeó—. ¿Llegó Lulú a saber de nosotros? Es decir, de… ¿De lo nuestro?

Dicho así sonaba a más de lo que era, o quizá a menos de lo que significaba. Gustav denegó con la cabeza.

—No tuve valor para decirle. De cualquier modo, ¿qué podría ser? No es como si nosotros… No…

—Uhm —se hundió Georgie en el asiento, consciente de que de vuelta estaban pisando arenas movedizas y la calma aparente podría irse al traste en un milisegundo si seguían por ese camino.

—Mejor dime, ¿qué pasó con Melissa? ¿Cómo tomó el que dejaras ir esa beca universitaria?

Aliviada de poder cambiar de tema, Georgie se lo contó omitiendo los detalles escabrosos y relatando sólo la pelea épica que había mantenido con su progenitora a propósito de su futuro académico y la intervención de Robert al respecto.

—… Así que tengo un año para probar con la banda, y dependiendo del progreso que hagamos, mamá decidirá si puedo continuar o si debo entrar a la universidad y estudiar odontología como era el plan desde un inicio —suspiró—. Hasta entonces, me gradúo un año antes que mis compañeros y… No sé, me dedico al origami entre ensayos, ¿no te jode? —Soltó una estridente carcajada que asustó a un par de clientes en las mesas aledañas—. Ops, perdón.

—¿Hablas en serio? ¿No escuela ni cursos de ningún tipo?

Georgie asintió solemne. —Ya tengo mi diploma de graduación y todo, pero tuve que quitarlo de la pared porque cada vez que mamá se lo topa se le queda viendo fijo y se lamenta de la decisión que tomé. De verdad espero lograr algo con la banda porque si no… Me sentiré mal por ella, pero peor por mí.

—Georgie…

La bajista sorbió de su bebida hasta hacer sonar el aire entre los hielos al fondo del vaso y suspiró de vuelta. —Mejor dime, ¿qué tal va Franny? Ella también aplicó este año y es casi gracioso el que nunca hemos hablado de qué planes tiene para su futuro.

—Oh, Franziska se va de casa a estudiar en Magdeburg. Después de de dos años sabáticos consecutivos en los que trabajó a medio tiempo, por fin consiguió una plaza en la universidad a la que tanto anhelaba entrar y planea vivir junto con tres de sus amigas en un departamento estudiantil o algo así. Como además tenemos familia en la ciudad, mamá está tranquila de que Franny va a estudiar en serio y no pasarse de fiesta todas las noches.

—Hey, que te escuché —los sorprendió la propia Franziska, entrando al café y tan sonriente como siempre—. Estaba preocupada porque luego de tres vueltas a la manzana sin encontrarte pensé que te habías ido sin mí, así que vine a preguntar si alguien te había visto y mira nada más, aquí tonteando y hablando mal de tu pobre hermana mayor.

—¿Tonteando? —Le zumbaron las orejas al baterista—. ¡Fran!

—Hola, Franny —saludó la bajista a la chica mayor—. No te enojes con Gustav, fui yo quien sugirió venir aquí —mintió a medias; la idea de quedarse había sido del baterista, pero de ella venía el haber entrado en el local—, y olvidamos la hora.

—Oh, siendo así —hizo Franziska sonar las llaves que llevaba en la mano—. ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?

—Franny adora conducir desde que sacó la licencia, tarde como siempre —chanceó Gustav, bebiendo después lo último de su café y alistándose para salir.

En cuestión de un minuto, pagaron las consumiciones y salieron al exterior, donde la humedad y el viento anunciaron que más tarde llovería como era habitual en verano.

—Mejor darnos prisa —gruñó Franziska cuando una gota gruesa de lluvia le cayó sobre la cabeza—. Maldito clima, y pensar que hace rato hacía calor, ¡casi treinta grados centígrados!

Apenas ocuparon sus asientos, el cielo pareció abrirse en dos y el agua comenzó a caer con tanto estrépito que el techo del automóvil repiqueteó ensordecedoramente.

—Genial —ironizó Franziska tamborileando los dedos sobre el volante—, justo lo que necesitaba.

Y si bien la lluvia no amainó, al menos no empeoró. Cinco minutos después, ya estaban en la calle y manejando a velocidad de tortuga porque la visibilidad iba de poca a nula atravesando por el área gris de ‘¿Joder, es eso una ballena o sólo una señora gorda al otro lado de la acera?’, lo cual convertía su trayecto en un peligro para ellos y los demás.

Gustav se sintió contrariado, porque de no ser por él, Georgie ya estaría en casa y no preocupada en el asiento de atrás respecto a si llegaría o no a tiempo para que a Melissa no le diera un síncope de angustia al ver que su hija única aún no regresaba.

—Chicos, no quiero ser fatalista, pero o nos detenemos y esperamos a que pare la lluvia o… —Dejó la frase en el aire, tan concentrada en limpiar el vaho que se formaba en los cristales y se sumaba a la imposibilidad de ver más allá de dos metros hacia adelante, que olvidó seguir hablando.

—¿O? —Inquirió el baterista.

—Georgie, ¿crees que tu madre se molestaría si te quedas con nosotros esta noche? Dudo mucho que ella pueda salir con esta lluvia, y a menos que por milagro el cielo se despeje, no creo poder llegar hasta tu casa y luego de regrese a la nuestra.

—Oh —dejó escapar la bajista una leve exclamación—. Supongo que no hay problema, pero… ¿Qué dirán tus padres? No quiero ser un inconveniente.

—Nah —insistió Franziska—. Siempre eres bienvenida en casa, y se preocuparían más si estamos fuera con este clima. Créeme, no es molestia en lo absoluto.

—Bueno, entonces supongo que sólo me queda decir sí —sonrió Georgie por lo bajo, emocionada de pasar la noche fuera; Melissa no opondría resistencia, y si Franziska le prestaba ropa, entonces no tendría que ir al día siguiente al estudio de vuelta con las mismas prendas.

Pese a que la ruta de viaje se redujo a más de la mitad, aún así les costó media hora llegar a su destino, y el corto tramo que corrieron desde el automóvil hasta la puerta principal bastó para empaparlos por completo. Temblando del frío, cruzaron el umbral de entrada sólo para encontrar la casa a oscuras y sin nadie dentro.

Como si hubieran esperado a su llegada, el teléfono empezó a repiquetear y Gustav se apresuró a contestar la llamada.

—Casa Schäfer… Ah, mamá… ¿Ustedes también? Bueno, Franny nos recogió a Georgie y a mí… Sí, por lo menos quince centímetros en las partes bajas… ¡Oh!... No, vino a casa con nosotros, justo entramos… Claro, yo le digo… Uhm, lo sé… Sí, te la paso —le tendió el teléfono a Franziska y se escurrió de vuelta a la entrada donde Georgie se sacaba los zapatos mojados y los alineaba pegados al perchero de la entrada.

—Brrr —titiritó apenas verlo—, cuesta creer que es verano y hace este frío.

—Es porque estás mojada, ten —le tendió el baterista una toalla de las que su madre almacenaba en el armario de los abrigos y tomó una para sí mismo y otra para Franziska.

Georgie se sacudió los excesos de agua y sin mucho pensarlo, se secó el cabello con tanta brusquedad que terminó con las puntas erizadas y unos bucles que Gustav adoraba sin decirle a la bajista de ello.

Antes de que tuviera tiempo de comentar algo, Franziska estaba de vuelta y traía consigo una sonrisa enorme en el rostro.

—¿Adivinen? Bueno, mejor no —dio saltitos de gusto por toda la entrada—. Mamá y papá van a pasar la noche en un hotel porque la lluvia los atrapó de compras en la ciudad, así que volverán hasta mañana. Están de acuerdo con que Georgie pase la noche aquí mientras duerma conmigo, lo siento por ustedes dos pero son las reglas —para su mortificación, les guiñó un ojo a ambos—, y lo mejor de todo es que hay pizza en el congelador, así que digo fiesta y el primero que se duerma amanece con un pene enorme dibujado en el rostro con marcador indeleble para hacerlo más interesante, ¿qué dicen?

Doblándose a causa de la risa, Georgie no dijo nada, pero Gustav lo hizo en su lugar.

—Imposible. Mañana tenemos que ir al estudio, Fran. No me quiero aparecer ahí desvelado y con ojeras, o peor, con un pene gigantesco en la frente.

—Aguafiestas —le sacó su hermana la lengua, pero cedió rápido—. ¿Al menos comemos pizza?

—Pizza y helado, sí —imitó Georgie los saltos de Franziska y las dos hicieron planes para al menos ver una película mientras cenaban. Ir una hora tarde a la cama no sería el fin del mundo, y seguro que si en la mañana seguía lloviendo, podrían al menos acusar al clima de su retraso.

Una vez la pizza estuvo en el microondas y ellos secos, Georgie llamó a su casa y Melissa le dio permiso de pasar la noche fuera, para bochorno suyo, recordándole lo que se esperaba de una jovencita de su edad en casa de su ex novio.

—Ugh, mamá tiene una mente sucia —le dijo un rato después la bajista a Gustav al oído y a media voz mientras veían Men in Black, entre bocados de su pizza y sorbitos del jugo de manzana que habían encontrado en el refrigerador—, pero…

—¿Qué? —Susurró a su vez el baterista, cuidando de que a su lado, Franziska no escuchara su conversación por encima del audio de la película.

—Uhhh, nada. Es que me acordé… Hace tiempo que no estábamos así de solos. Por lo menos desde el año pasado. Y luego pensé en nuestra vieja habitación en el departamento en Hamburg y… No sé. —Georgie comió un poco más de pizza antes de proseguir—. ¿Recuerdas?

—Recuerdo, sí —le dedicó el baterista una mirada cómplice.

—Shhh, bésense o algo, no me dejan escuchar —les dijo Franziska con la vista clavada en el televisor.

Con las mejillas ardiendo de vergüenza, Georgie y Gustav guardaron silencio por un rato mientras comían, pero una vez acabada la pizza, no fue ninguna sorpresa el que sus manos se encontraran y los dedos se entrelazaran.

En la sencillez de ese gesto y lo inocente que era para ambos mantener un poco de contacto, Georgie fue la primera en apoyar la cabeza sobre el hombro de Gustav y cerrar los ojos para caer dormida después. El baterista no tardó en acompañarla y así permanecieron hasta el final de la película cuando Franziska los despertó y mandó a la cama.

Tras prestarle un pijama que usar por la noche, Georgie fue a la habitación de Gustav y tocó a la puerta una vez, sorprendida de lo rápido que fue el baterista en abrir.

—Uhm, quería desearte buenas noches, como antes —se explicó al verlo de frente a los ojos y sin camiseta. Más interesante que el verse del mismo tamaño por primera vez desde que se conocían, fue el tenerlo tan cerca y semidesnudo, oliendo a limpio y a Gustav, un aroma que nadie más en el mundo tenía y que Georgie adoraba pero que ni bajo tortura confesaría en voz alta.

—Ah, buenas noches también —dijo Gustav y las comisuras de su boca se curvaron.

—Uh-uh, sí —se acercó Georgie y lo besó tan cerca de los labios que su aliento se mezcló con el del baterista—. Descansa. Ya nos veremos mañana —se despidió y dio media vuelta, entrando luego en la habitación de Franziska.

De pie y sin saber qué hacer, Gustav tardó un poco en ponerse en movimiento. Al final, una vez en su cama y con las mantas hasta el cuello, se permitió fantasear con mil y un significados para ese cuasi beso romántico, pero lo dejó por la paz cuando los escenarios escalaron de nivel y en lugar de un simple roce de labios, su mente empezó a rememorar lo ocurrido el verano anterior.

En sus manos aún estaba grabado el toque de la piel de Georgie, su suavidad, su calor… Daba igual si abría o cerraba los ojos, porque aún en la más profunda de las oscuridades, él tenía memorizado a fuego en la memoria el cuerpo de la bajista.

Con vergüenza por su poco autocontrol, esa noche Gustav se masturbó pensando en Georgie, y cuando al final alcanzó su orgasmo, gimió quedo el nombre de la bajista contra la almohada hasta quedar laxo sobre el suave colchón.

Luego cerró los ojos y cayó dormido, aún con pequeñas cosquillas en el sitio donde Georgie había posado sus labios. Por alguna razón, eso se sentía mejor que el orgasmo de esa noche y el de otras anteriores.

En sueños, Georgie estaba a su lado y dormía con un brazo alrededor a su cintura, los dos respirando del aire del otro y mecidos por el ritmo de sus corazones en perfecta sincronía.

Una fantasía maravillosa, de un mundo perfecto que no pertenecía a la realidad, pero que hizo a Gustav pasar una de las mejores noches de su vida.

Una historia que a una habitación de distancia, se repitió con Georgie abrazando la almohada y la esencia personal de Gustav todavía fresca en la memoria.

 

La mañana trajo prisas y un poco de caos porque al haberse ido a acostar no una, sino tres horas más tarde de lo normal, levantarse se convirtió en una tarea de pesadilla.

—Me duele la cabeza, quiero volver a la cama —gruñó Georgie, comiendo desganada de su pan tostado untado con mermelada, incapaz de creer que de los tres, fuera Franziska la que hubiera amanecido risueña y fresca como lechuga recién cosechada.

Gustav estaba incluso peor, considerando en serio el ahogarse dentro de su plato con cereal y faltar al estudio una vez, la primera en lo que iba del año.

Por desgracia para ambos, Franziska se tomó muy en serio su papel de madre postiza, así que tras darles bolsas de papel con su nombre escrito al frente y rellenas de lo que sería su almuerzo (muy a la usanza de las películas hollywoodenses) los apresuró a subir al automóvil y los condujo de vuelta al estudio de grabación.

—Trabajen duro, los veré más tarde —se despidió de ambos lanzando besos al aire, ella misma enfilando a su trabajo con el par de revoltosos niños que cuidaba.

—¿Qué te empacó de comer? —Inspeccionó Gustav su bolsa de papel, sacando una manzana y un billete de cinco euros unido con un clip a una pequeña nota que decía ‘para comida, no alcohol o drogas’ y firmado con una simple ‘f’ de letra cursiva que delataba a su dueña.

—Lo mismo —sonrió Georgie—. Supongo que cocinar no es su fuerte.

—Nunca lo ha sido, créeme. Es mejor recibir de su dinero que de lo que puede hacer con sus recetas —confirmó el baterista, haciendo que sus hombros chocaran contra los de Georgie.

Entretenidos en lo suyo, se llevaron una sorpresa cuando Tom apareció de la nada y les dejó caer las manos sobre los hombros, haciéndolos saltar en el acto por el susto.

—¡Tom! —Se lo sacudió Georgie de encima apenas se recobró del sobresalto—. ¡Idiota! Pudiste haberme matado de un paro cardiaco.

—Nah —le pasó el mayor de los gemelos un brazo sobre los hombros, sus rastas rozándole las mejillas—. Ahora díganme por qué los vi llegar juntos, ¿era esa Franziska? Uhhh, ¿qué traen de almuerzo? Quiero ver —hizo amago de tomar una de las bolsas, pero no lo logró.

—¿Y Bill? —Preguntó Gustav al ver que el menor de los gemelos faltaba—. ¿O es que se quedó a dormir en la sala de grabaciones?

—No, pero casi —jugueteó Tom con el piercing de su labio—. Llegamos un poco antes así que ya está con David. Yo salí porque tanto hablar de promociones y sesiones de fotos me pone mal. Incluso quieren que me corte el cabello y use ropa diferente, ¡y una mierda!

—¿Qué dijo Bill al respecto? —Inquirió Georgie con una ceja alzada, tan segura ya de la respuesta que obtendría que podía adivinar las palabras exactas.

—‘A tomar por culo’, por supuesto —recitó Tom a la perfección las cuatro palabras que su gemelo había dicho. Era bien conocido el que ser Kaulitz venía con terquedad, coraje y ningún deseo de complacer a los demás—. Estoy seguro que pedirá un maquillaje extravagante y ropa de cuero sólo para joderles.

—Genial —corearon Georgie y Gustav, compartiendo luego una sonrisa por la sincronía del momento.

Conversando de todo y nada, pronto los tres alcanzaron a Bill y a David, que enfrascados en ideas para una futura canción, apenas si les prestaron atención.

Ocupando cada quien su lugar, no tardaron mucho en comenzar el trabajo del día, y por primera vez desde que habían empezado, el ambiente se sintió diferente, libre de esa pesadez que flotaba en el aire y emanaba de Georgie y de Gustav como si se tratara de azufre puesto en un par idéntico de incensarios.

Sin proponérselo, aquel día terminaron una canción más para el álbum y para celebrar, salieron los cinco juntos a cenar por cortesía de David Jost a un tugurio grasiento de hamburguesas y papas fritas, que lo que no tenía en lujo y elegancia, lo tenía en sabor.

Bajo la mesa, los gemelos intercambiaron patadas juguetonas mientras que Georgie y Gustav entrelazaron sus manos y evitaron mirarse mucho por si acaso sus rostros los delataban.

Y más tarde cuando David los llevó hasta sus casas, Gustav acompañó a Georgie hasta la puerta de la suya con pretexto de recoger un libro que le había prestado de antes, pero en su lugar, regresó al automóvil con los labios húmedos y las manos vacías.

Los gemelos lo miraron y evitaron señalar lo obvio, pero David no…

—¿Saben? Desde hace tiempo he querido hablar de esto con ustedes y me parece que es el momento adecuado ahora que es un hecho el que trabajaremos un buen tiempo juntos.

—¿De qué se trata? ¿Es sobre la banda? —Preguntó Bill, al instante plagado de nervios y el miedo irracional de volver a ser despedidos de una disquera sin explicaciones de ningún tipo y un portazo en el rostro—. ¿Tiene que ver con el álbum? ¿Es por nosotros, hicimos algo mal?

—Hey, tranquilo —le puso Tom la mano en la rodilla—. Habla, Dave. ¿Qué pasa? Si se trata de la banda, ¿no debería estar Georgie aquí también?

—Precisamente porque Georgie no está es que quiero hablar con ustedes.

A Gustav el ceño se le frunció por inercia. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando ahí? Cualquier asunto que tuviera que tratarse a espaldas de la bajista no era uno honesto, fuera o no de la banda si tenía que ver con ellos cuatro.

—Verán… En su momento evité tener esta conversación porque Georgie es mayor que todos, por más de dos años en el caso de los gemelos.

—Nah, tampoco es para tanto —le restó Tom importancia al asunto—. Somos muy maduros.

—Ya me he dado cuenta de eso —les dedicó David una mirada a través del espejo retrovisor—. Lo que quiero decir es… A veces resulta peligroso unir chicos y chicas en el mismo espacio, especialmente cuando están en esa etapa tan crucial llamada adolescencia.

—Ugh, ¿no empezarás con el cuento de las abejitas y las flores, o sí? Porque sabemos de sexo y eso —se asqueó Bill ante el prospecto de que David fuera por ese camino—. Todos ya tuvimos clases de educación sexual en la escuela, créeme. Sabemos de sobra de qué va todo.

—Hablo en serio —siguió Jost firme—. A todos ustedes alguna vez los he atrapado mirando a Georgie con ojos de interés, y no me vengan con el cuento de ‘es como una hermana para mí, cómo te atreves a sugerir eso, puaj’ —remedó una voz aguda—, porque no me lo creo.

—¡Dave! —Corearon los gemelos, a diferencia de Gustav que gruñó fuerte y claro.

—Reconozco ese brillo en sus ojos, no me pega que me digan lo contrario. Tampoco estoy diciendo que estén enamorados, pero Georgie es… Digamos, una jovencita agradable y bonita. Más que el promedio, y ella no se da cuenta aún, pero el resto sí. Staff incluido, ustedes también aunque no quieran admitirlo.

—Bueno, sí, admito que de vez en cuando me gusta verle los pezones a través de la camiseta cuando tiene frío, ¿y qué? No soy el único, ¡tampoco es ningún pecado hasta donde yo sé! —Admitió Tom con desfachatez, ganándose no sólo un puñetazo de Gustav, sino también de su gemelo, uno a cada lado de los brazos—. ¡Ouch! Eso me gano por ser honesto, joder.

—Al punto al que quiero llegar es este: Georgie está fuera de su alcance, ¿entienden? —Estacionó David el automóvil, puesto que habían llegado a la residencia Kaulitz y era turno de los gemelos en bajarse—. No quiero lidiar con líos de faldas…

—¡Pero si Georgie casi siempre usa jeans!

—… o embarazos indeseados…

—¡Vamos, que sabemos lo que son los malditos condones!

—… o mucho menos triángulos amorosos o como sea que les llamen hoy. Estoy siendo serio aquí —se giró para verlos a los ojos uno por uno y dejar en claro cuán serio era al respecto—. Una vez que esté el disco en las tiendas de música y salgamos de gira, serán semanas largas encerrados en el mismo autobús. Interminables horas sin privacidad, con visitas indeseadas en el baño, y a veces, durmiendo todos juntos en un pequeño cuarto de hotel. No quiero que llegado el momento, tenga que decirles ‘te lo dije’, porque no lo haré, sino que rescindiré sus contratos y el mío, ¿entienden? Si tengo esta plática sin Georgie es porque ya hablaré de esto con ella en compañía de la abogada de la disquera.

—Woah, eso es llevarlo lejos —gruñó Tom.

—Es prevenir antes que lamentar —explicó David—. También es probable que salga sobrando darles esta charla porque hasta el momento su interés ha estado centrado en la música y no meterse bajo sus faldas, pero quería dejarlo claro antes de empezar: Mantener una relación entre miembros de la banda está terminante y tajantemente prohibido, y a quien se le sorprenda incumpliendo esta regla, se le amonestará por igual.

Ante aquello, los tres chicos guardaron silencio, temerosos de preguntar si aquello iba porque había captado las vibras entre Gustav y Georgie o sólo era paranoia suya.

—Uhm, bueno… Gracias por el aventón, Dave —se despidió Bill, no dispuesto a quedarse para averiguarlo.

—Eso, nos vemos mañana —hizo lo propio Tom, saliendo detrás de su gemelo y cerrando la puerta del automóvil con un portazo un poco más fuerte de lo normal.

En cuestión de segundos, habían desaparecido en la oscuridad y entrado a su casa, dejando a Gustav a solas con David y diez minutos de trayecto de lo que presentía, iban a ser los peores de su vida.

—Dave… —Rompió el silencio una vez el coche estuvo de vuelta en marcha y los nervios se lo estuvieran carcomiendo desde adentro hacia afuera—. ¿Eso de hace rato…?

—Sí, iba especialmente para ti, Gustav —le dijo su manager, y el baterista tragó saliva sintiendo que en su lugar había pasado una enorme bola de pelos—. No te estoy acusando de nada, pero he visto cómo miras a Georgie y la manera en que actúas alrededor de ella, y la verdad es que no me gusta. Sé que ustedes dos se conocen desde hace más tiempo del que la conocen los gemelos pero… No sería una buena idea si deciden cruzar esa delgada línea entre la amistad y… —Dejó la frase inconclusa, a la espera de que Gustav entendiera.

Y vaya que sí lo hizo.

—No me atrevería —mintió a la espera de que funcionara—. Como dices, Georgie es casi una hermana para todos nosotros. Seguido la queremos como tal y también nos saca el tapón por lo mismo.

—Es un alivio escuchar eso —admitió Jost—, especialmente porque me he jugado mucho en ustedes y su banda. Sé que van a triunfar en grande y sería una pena enorme el que todo se fuera por la borda a causa de…

—Líos de faldas, uhm, sí —parafraseó Gustav, apretando los puños sobre sus rodillas.

—Exacto. Me alegra ver que en esto nos entendemos. Eres quien más cuida de Georgie y la protege, lo cual resulta más peligroso para los dos que para el resto. Bill es quien menos me preocupa porque a su modo, parece no tener ojos para nada que no sea el disco o su gemelo, pero Tom… Bueno, tú mismo lo oíste. Tom mira a Georgie, la contempla… La ve como a una chica, lo cual tiene su dosis de riesgo, pero se le pasará, en cambio tú…

—No me atrevería a enamorarme de Georgie, si es lo que te preocupa —volvió a mentir a medias; «es porque ya estoy enamorado», pensó con amargura—. Y Lulú y yo hace poco que rompimos, así que no creo… No. Imposible. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, Dave.

—Es normal después de un rompimiento buscar consuelo y el consuelo lleva a situaciones que pondrían en peligro todo por lo que han trabajado, ten siempre presente eso en mente, Gustav —finalizó David su discurso, estacionándose frente a la residencia Schäfer y despidiéndose del baterista—. Nos vemos mañana.

—Seh, hasta mañana —movió Gustav la mano en lo que parecía un gesto de despedida, pero que no era nada en concreto. A trompicones, se bajó del automóvil y caminó hasta la entrada de su casa experimentando la acuciante sensación de que arrastraba detrás de sí el corazón repleto de plomo como un peso sobre los hombros tensos.

David lo asustaba un poco, y después de sus advertencias…

—Esto no me gusta —murmuró para sí, entrando a la casa y agradeciendo que su familia no lo esperaba ya. De dos en dos subió los escalones hasta su habitación y una vez dentro y a buen resguardo de su puerta y el pasador que lo protegía contra intrusos indeseables, se tiró sobre la cama y hundió el rostro sobre la almohada.

¿En qué clase de brete estaba metido ahora?

No menos de media hora antes Georgie lo había besado con desesperación escondidos en la entrada de su casa, y ahora David hablaba con la voz de sus peores temores y les advertía de lo que se podía y lo que no de ahora en adelante.

—Mierda… —Rodó hasta quedar sobre su espalda, cubriéndose después los ojos con el brazo, pues temía soltarse llorando de la desesperación que se le extendía desde el estómago hasta los miembros.

Era horrible, era su peor pesadilla, y a la vez era la realidad que desde tiempo atrás (desde firmar su contrato en compañía de sus padres para grabar un disco) venía temiendo. No, en realidad esperando. Impaciente y temeroso; una realidad que ahora estaba frente a él y que atentaba contra cada pequeña traza de las partes que Georgie componía en su vida.

Mordiéndose los labios para no llorar como un niño pequeño, a diferencia de la noche anterior, esta vez Gustav cayó en un sueño plagado de pesadillas y sudores nocturnos que culminaron con él despierto antes de la salida del sol y una firme convicción que traía consigo más dolor del que se creía capaz de soportar.

Lo suyo con Georgie tenía que terminar de una buena vez.

Corte de raíz y finis total.

 

—¿Estás molesto?

—No.

—¿Enojado tal vez?

—No.

Georgie se mordisqueó el labio inferior. —Dime entonces qué hice para que estés así conmigo.

Sentado sobre el banquillo y frente a su batería con la bajista al lado, Gustav se encogió de hombros. —No es nada. Tú no hiciste nada.

—Sí, claro —se hundió más Georgie en su propia silla, por inercia tirando de las cuerdas de su bajo hasta obtener un sonido discordante—. Tienen que ser ideas mías que me huyas, que no me hables como antes y que evites mirarme a los ojos, seguro. Así de idiota soy o por lo menos eso debes de creer.

A Gustav se le formó un nudo en la garganta, pero en lugar de explicarse, se volvió a encoger de hombros, esta vez más lento y planeado.

No era culpa suya, o quizá sí. No de Georgie, o al menos eso quería creer él, porque después de su conversación con David en el automóvil, a Gustav le había costado horrores ponerse otra vez en movimiento y actuar como siempre.

Desde entonces -siete días completos y contando-, había evitado a Georgie como la plaga, reduciendo su tiempo a solas, sus conversaciones, miradas y hasta risas juntos… En suma, todo aquello que pudiera ser un motivo para que David sospechara de lo que había habido entre ambos y tomara cartas en el asunto. Estaba petrificado de sólo pensar en las posibilidades, y por ello prefería enterrar el mentón sobre el pecho y mentir cada vez que la bajista le pedía una explicación de su comportamiento.

—Uhm, Georgie, ¿podrías venir un momento? —Los interrumpió Dunja, su directora de producción. Lo normal era apenas verla en el estudio, por lo que su presencia y el hecho de que requiriera hablar con Georgie a solas, hizo saltar alarmas en todos los presentes.

—Erm, por supuesto —dejó Georgie su bajo en el soporte y abandonó la sala con tres pares de ojos siguiendo sus pasos hasta desaparecer.

—Presiento que Dave va a tener con ella la misma charla que tuvo con nosotros —dictaminó Tom apenas estuvo seguro que nadie lo escucharía.

—David dijo algo de un abogado… —Les recordó Bill—. No me gusta para nada como suena.

—Al menos Georgie ya es mayor, no se dejará intimidar —agregó Gustav, con todo, nervioso de la reacción de la bajista una vez que sobre ella cayera el velo del entendimiento. No tardaría entonces en sumar uno más uno y darse cuenta por qué Gustav le estaba eludiendo a toda costa.

Convencidos de que nada malo podría salir, siguieron ensayando cada vez con más nervios, pues una vez que las manecillas del reloj marcaron una hora desde que Georgie había salido de la sala, seguía sin regresar.

Al final, la bajista regresó poco después de la hora y media, con el mismo aspecto que tenía antes al partir, excepto por la mandíbula en tensión que parecía habérsele trabado en una leve mueca.

—¿Qué te-…? —Quiso preguntar Bill, pero Georgie lo desdeñó con un gesto de manos y se dirigió a su bajo ignorando cualquier intento de conversación fútil.

—Vamos a continuar —pidió en voz baja, y por el modo en el que dijo, nadie se atrevió a contradecirla.

El resto del día, Georgie apenas si abrió la boca para hablar.

 

Tres días después y rompiendo el mutismo que parecía haberse apoderado de ella, Georgie por fin respondió las preguntas de Gustav a la hora del almuerzo y le dijo la verdad.

—Ellos… —Mordisqueó de la orilla de su sándwich sin saber bien cómo proseguir—. Dejaron muy en claro lo que podía y no ocurrir entre nosotros. Me refiero a los tres. Les dije que tendrían que estar dementes si creen que miraría a los gemelos con otros ojos que los de siempre, porque… Son Bill y Tom, ¿ok? No mis hermanos, Dios bendito sea por ello, pero… Seh, algo parecido. Sugerir que yo… y ellos… Woah, me quedé sin palabras casi toda la reunión.

Gustav le ofreció de sus papas fritas y Georgie las aceptó para después continuar.

—Lo que quiero decir es —exhaló aire—, fue… rudo de algún modo. No sé qué pretendían sugerir, o más bien, lo entiendo a la perfección y me siento asqueada. También asustada, ¿sabes? Porque…

—Lo sé, lo sé —asintió Gustav, compartiendo con ella un poco del dolor que traía encima—. No estoy seguro si David vio algo aquel día cuando me besaste en la entrada de tu casa, pero es demasiada coincidencia. Habló conmigo especialmente del asunto y fue bastante claro de lo que ocurriría si…

—Al menos sabemos qué esperar y… Entiendo, de verdad. Debiste de haberme dicho todo desde un inicio en lugar de evitarme como si tuviera lepra, pero aún así lo entiendo.

—Lo siento —musitó el baterista—. No sabía cómo decirlo porque somos nada. Mejores amigos y compañeros de banda, pero nada que… Es complicado.

—Siempre lo ha sido —suspiró Georgie—. Ya casi me resigné. Casi.

Dedicándose a sus pensamientos, cada uno comió su almuerzo hasta dar cuenta con sus alimentos y vaciar los empaques y bolsas.

—Gusti… —Se giró Georgie y vio al baterista a los ojos—. Van a agregar una cláusula a los contratos donde se nos impide mantener una relación no profesional con gente del staff o miembros dentro de la banda, pero además… Voy a tomar la píldora, como… prevención y eso. Uhm, es por eso que Dunja me pidió hablar a solas con ella.

—¿Prevención? —Preguntó Gustav, incrédulo de lo que estaba escuchando—. ¿Pero de qué? ¿Es que te vas a acostar con alguien o…?

—Shhh, no tan alto —lo hizo callar la bajista, alarmada de quién podría haber escuchado—. No seas idiota, por supuesto que no me voy a acostar con nadie. Ya te dije, es prevención. Aún falta hablar con mamá y presiento que no se lo va a tomar con mucha calma, pero la verdad es que sus argumentos tienen algo de razón. Soy adolescente, y lo normal sería que uhm, mantuviera una vida sexualmente activa…

—Ni siquiera te conocen. Tú no eres de ir a tener sexo con cualquier persona, todos lo saben —gruñó Gustav, defendiendo el honor de la bajista como si fuera el de su hermana, e incluso más vehemente que si se tratara de la propia Franziska—. Tienen que estar imbéciles, y no te pueden obligar.

—No, pero voy a hacerlo por propia voluntad —dijo Georgie con más calma de la que se esperaría dada la situación—. Si lo que quiero es quitármelos de encima y deshacerme de toda sospecha, tomar la píldora es la opción más fácil y corta. Voy a demostrarles que mi único interés es la música y que no pienso dejarme amilanar por sus sospechas, a la vez que les quito de encima cualquier preocupación de que mi carrera se vea estropeada por un embarazo no deseado.

—Pero…

—Gusti, basta —movió Georgie uno de sus pies hasta que tocó uno de los del baterista—. Yo tampoco estoy feliz al respecto. Y no sólo por el hecho de los anticonceptivos sino que… ¿Me quieres, uhm, ya sabes, de esa manera como yo a ti?

—Sabes que sí, Georgie —afirmó el baterista—, mucho más que sólo querer. Yo te amo. Siempre ha sido así y siempre lo será… Siempre.

—Yo también —asintió Georgie para sí—. Casi desde el primer día que te conocí. Y la otra noche cuando nos besamos… De verdad creí que esta vez podría funcionar entre los dos. Ahora sólo tengo claro que si lo volvemos a hacer, David cortará nuestras cabezas, y después los gemelos nos odiarán por toda la vida… No quiero eso. Es su sueño, no de todo el mío, pero no quiero… yo no… Perdón —masculló, limpiándose la nariz con la manga de su camiseta.

A su lado, Gustav no dijo ni una palabra. Él sabía que Georgie entendería; estaban juntos en esa nueva decisión de mantenerse apartados y por un bien que no era suyo, estaban dispuestos a seguir adelante.

Unidos y al mismo tiempo en extremos opuestos, tirando del vínculo que los conectaba y temiendo como siempre que el delgado cordel no resistiera una vez más, dedicaron cinco minutos cronometrados en permanecer de lado a lado, los dedos entrelazados y reuniendo un valor que no se creían capaces de poseer, para después enfrentar al mundo con los ojos al frente y la barbilla en alto.

¿Qué más si no, les quedaba por hacer?

 

—Ese es un lindo anillo —escucho Gustav a la mañana siguiente que le decía Bill a Georgie, poco antes de empezar con las grabaciones del día—. ¿Dónde lo compraste? No recuerdo habértelo visto antes.

Sin necesidad de levantar la vista de sus pies, el baterista contuvo el aliento a la espera de una respuesta por parte de Georgie, pues bien sabía él de qué anillo se trataba. Lo había visto apenas divisar a Georgie en la entrada del estudio, y había evitado mencionarlo por el corte que le había dado en su momento.

Ahora lo lamentaba, puesto que bien podría Georgie decir la verdad y meterlos en problemas, o mentir y herirlo en el proceso.

—Oh, gracias. Es un regalo —dijo la bajista con una voz tan dulce que a Gustav se le hizo nubló la vista con lágrimas—. Es de mis objetos más preciados y nunca lo usé por temor a perderlo, pero también es triste tenerlo empolvado dentro de una caja, ¿no crees? Es mejor si lo uso para recordar por qué es tan valioso para mí.

—¿Podrás tocar con él? —Se inmiscuyó Tom, como siempre, más preocupado por el aspecto técnico que el estético como era el caso de Bill—. Sólo eso faltaría, tener que repetir el coro porque tu anillo se meta de por medio y lo estropees todo.

—No, no pasará —le cortó Georgie, los labios un poco apretados—. Saca tu guitarra y te lo demostraré.

Y lo hizo, ejecutando a la perfección y en sincronía con el mayor de los gemelos el intro Wenn nichts mehr geht, la canción en la que tan duro habían trabajado durante las dos últimas semanas.

Con la vista fija en las cuerdas de su bajo y el ondulado cabello cayéndole sobre las mejillas, Gustav pensó que nunca la había visto tan hermosa como entonces; con el anillo que él le había regalado el año anterior reluciendo en su dedo medio y que en su interior llevaba grabada la única confesión de amor que había (y habría) de dar en la vida, él no fue capaz de quitarle los ojos de encima sino hasta que tocó los últimos acordes de la canción y para restarle hierro al asunto, empujó a Tom usando los hombros.

—Te lo dije, siempre perfecto, con anillo o sin él —y sonrió, apenas un pequeño tirón en la comisura de sus labios, un gesto que cualquiera podría catalogar de amargura pero que Gustav entendió a la perfección.

Él se sentía igual.

Anillo o no en su dedo.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
